


New Message, new day

by InsomniBun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agender Character, Dorks in Love, Gen, High School, Long-Distance Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniBun/pseuds/InsomniBun
Summary: A small gift for my darling's birthday ♥





	New Message, new day

Today is just another day. The sticky air of the classroom weighing down on my mind making the seconds fade into years as i await the bell. The click, clack of my English professor writing down something on the blackboard lis my only tether to reality.

The chatter of my classmates and my notes were pushed to the back of my mind, safely stored away for the past three hours. I stare through the board, thinking of anything and everything that has happened recently. Of course, not in this reality, but in a world I've crafted from scratch with my darling. The joy of brewing elaborate political schemes and magical mayhem all in the name of fun is always and forever will be more entertaining than any self-centered numbnut's lectur- A sharp pain startled me so bad that I lost my train of thought. I sat there, dumbstruck for a few moments as I realized what was going on.

I was caught up in my thoughts and my professor decided to intrude by throwing a piece of chalk at me. I glared daggers at her the moment her back was turned - What a joke. Scowling I pick up my salmon colored mechanical pencil and twirl it around, pretending to pay attention. And finally, as if the great cosmic power above decides to stop hocus-pocusing me, the bell rang, and the girl sitting next to me shot up and pushed me - and my chair - away roughly in her rush to get out of the classroom. Shooting her a disapproving look, i slowly pack up my things, throw them into my backpack briskly, and bolt. The hallways were already lively and filled with noise. "Can't wait to get the fuck outta here" I complain loudly, knowing that my statement was ignored.

Walking home with the blistering sun hung over my head was highly unpleasant. I cursed my padded backpack, feeling sweat soaking uncomfortably into the back of my shirt. Walking back home, i finally gave myself the liberty of continuing my train of thought. The visage of soft lips, bright smiles and gentle touches made the trip much quicker. Seeing the familiar green fence felt like a blessing. Opening the front door i waddled in, breathing a sigh of relief. Dad always liked keeping the house nice and shaded in the afternoon so we had a cool home to welcome us. I shrug off my backpack and sit down on the cold stone stairs, sending a shiver up my spine because of the contrast in temperature. Shoes discarded and backpack forgotten, i shuffle up the stairs excitedly, taking my phone out of my pocket. I feel the comforting buzz of a new notification as i turn on my well loved radio. A smile tugs at my lips, yes, Beyonce is perfect for this occasion. I turned on my phone, casually, shaking my hips in time with the beat. Swiping away all of the morning's tumblr notifications and various other trivial things, i finally get to what i wanted to see. Yes, perfect. I lay down on my unkempt bed, sinking into the mess of blankets and pillows while I read over the message, grinning like an idiot. Her messages are always the best part of coming home from school (I'd rather stay in that hell hole another hour than give up my welcome home messages). I can't wait to see her, and be next to her and make good on that promise to teach all of Britain how to properly make bacon.


End file.
